Resurrection
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo dies in a realm but managed to give Shiro and Zangetsu enough power to stay alive. Shiro, having lost his human half doesn't feel anything anymore.What will happen?


**RESURRECTION!**

Pain was the only noticeable feeling that he still had. Everything hurt and he really didn't want to stand up but he knew he would and needed to. He needed to protect them no matter what and he would do so even though his body was already breaking apart. He noticed that he had already lost an arm and that one of his legs was also slowly disappearing. He would get them out even if it was the last thing that he would do.

His friends lay around him also dying and Ichigo knew that they wouldn't be able to take it much longer. The think that was before him had already started to attack again but it was weak. Ichigo worry was the time and space of this realm. He was fighting against them, not this weak beast.

"Shiro will you help me?" Ichigo asked and got a very surprised look from his hollow side.

"_**Why should I?"**_ He asked curious. Ichigo smiled a bit and said: "You are the other half of me. That means that they are also your friends that lay on the floor. Will you get them out of here? I will materialize you."

Shiro looked at him with wide eyes and gave an annoyed tone. _**"Since when have you accepted that fact?" He asked with an annoyed and curious tone. **_

Ichigo smiled again having already lost any feeling he would have had. "I accepted that fact since you were born. We still don't need to have the same position and view of things. So I fought with you." Shiro's eyes widened if that was even possible. He made an annoyed tone again and materialized.

"_**Don't you die king!"**_ Shiro said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Had he heard worry in Shiro's normal distorted voice? Ichigo felt that even his other arm had already disappeared. He nodded and Shiro ran off with their friends on his shoulder.

"What do you think Zangetsu? How long do I have left till I completely disappear in this realm?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu and noticed the sad look he received.

"**I don't believe that you even have a minute left. You have used to much energy to defend your friends."** Zangetsu said with a very deep voice.

"Zangetsu, could you go after Shiro and take care of him?" Zangetsu was surprised but Ichigo noticed the small smile his sentences had created and smiled back. "Defend him like you would have done with me. I have given Shiro enough reiatsu so he can exist without me and you will also be able to. Please go after him. If what is said about soul mates is true and the connection through souls will lead them together than as soul pieces we will definitive somehow meet again. Please tell that Shiro too." Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and with the last of his strength through him out of the realm and after Shiro.

"It was nice to meet you all. Especial you, Zangetsu and Shiro, I really do hope we meet again!" Ichigo said and disappeared. Nothing was left of him expect his two soul pieces.

* * *

><p>Shiro had arrived outside and had laid their friends on the ground. There was nothing but forest around them. Everything looked like it was painted in black expect their friends and Shiro himself. He was about to get in again when something black flew past him. He turned around and noticed Zangetsu was lying there. Shiro's eyes widened and he wanted to jump into the rip of the realm again when it closed. Something wet run down his cheeks but he didn't knew what it was. I hole that had never existed on his body appeared but no mask formed on his face. It was almost like he had lost everything. Even the feeling like hatred and boredom that he had ones felt had disappeared and he didn't need to shield those feeling from anyone, because he didn't have them anymore. He turned and picked Zangetsu up.<p>

"_**We will probably soon disappear also, ne Zangetsu?"**_ He noticed that Zangetsu materialized and shook his head. **"Ichigo gave us enough energy to survive on our own and you are probably able to create your own body."**

"_**Why did he do that?"**_ Shiro asked but noticed that there weren't even any real feeling behind his question like sadness or happiness.

"**He didn't want us to die and he also gave me a message for you."** Zangetsu said having but on his emotional face. He was about to say the message when they noticed movement from the group of shinigamis and humans. They turned around noticing that they were all slowly awakening. They looked around confused till they noticed Zangetsu and Shiro. Rukia stared at him and jumped onto her leg. The others did the same and went into defensive position.

"What have you done to Ichigo? Have you took over his body again?" She asked already in panic.

Shiro would have laughed or smiled insanely at that time showing his victory but no such feeling came. He wasn't feeling a thing so he said: _**"No"**_

The others looked suspicious at him but they themselves found it funny how reacted. Zangetsu noticed their questionable stares and said:

"_**Ichigo has died protecting you. Shiro has brought you out of the realm but it was too late for Ichigo. He gave us both enough power so we can survive without him. Shiro is probably like this, emotionless, because his human part has died completely. He doesn't feel a thing anymore because of his human parts death." **_

The group looked shocked at Zangetsu. Ichigo had died? The girls started to cry while the boys only stood shocked there not moving.

"_**Shiro the message that Ichigo gave me for you was like this: If what is said about soul mates is true and the connection through souls will lead them together than as soul pieces we will definitive somehow meet again. That was all he said before he threw me out. He asked me to protect you like I would have done with him."**_ Shiro only stared at him. There was nothing he was feeling. He somehow had lost his will to live. There was only the everlasting darkness that would surround him from now on. The group noticed that he didn't react. It was like he was a living corpse. He didn't even move around anymore.

"Is he going to stay like this?" Ishida asked a bit more recovered from the shock then the others. Zangetsu shook his head.

"**He will never feel again. If he would than that would mean that Ichigo is alive. I have felt him die myself so that possibility won't happen."** Ishida looked at the ground. Everyone was feeling guilty about what had happened. Soul Society had asked them to investigate this rip and they had agreed. When they had stood before it Ichigo had somehow moved away and said: "I don't think that is a good idea. I get a bad feeling from it." The others had reassured him that nothing would happen and so they had gone in. They had never realized that this was a soul eating realm and so they had slowly disappeared. They had all blackened out at that but it seemed that Ichigo had stayed awake till he died.

"Was he in pain?" Inoue asked and Zangetsu looked at her with an emotion that no one understood. **"He was in pain till everything in his body had gone numb and he couldn't feel the pain anymore."** He said truthfully.

Chad quietly said: "You only go numb when your body is in too much pain for the brain to handle it." Inoue started to cry but stopped when she noticed Shiro slowly lifting his head. He looked up into the sky as if searching for something but he didn't seem to find it. He looked down toward the ground but he also didn't seem to success in his search.

"What is he doing Zangetsu?" Renji asked somehow worried. He didn't knew why he was so worried over the hollow but he somehow felt that it was his duty since Ichigo had protected him and the hollow had even helped them out of there.

"**He is probably searching for his human part. He is searching for Ichigo's inner world to be more precious. He is feeling empty and like the hollows try to fill the emptiness with other souls, he tries to find his human part again."** Renji nodded and looked toward the ground. The all still couldn't believe that Ichigo had died. It was something they couldn't really image.

"Let's go to soul Society. We will report what has happened and Shiro can stay there for the time being. He will be saver there than here. I will take care of that!" Rukia said determined. She would definitive look after Shiro and protect him. He was a soul piece of Ichigo and if the massage was somehow true than Ichigo would meet them again.

They all nodded and Rukia and Renji opened a gate.

* * *

><p>They went through and reported what had happened. The captains couldn't believe what they heard and where soon also determined to protect Shiro, since that had been Ichigo's last wish. Shiro himself didn't care. It had been month since Ichigo had died and he didn't show any recover of any thought. He didn't eat if no one said he needed to and he didn't move if no one wanted him to. He really was a walking corpse. Even Kenpachi hadn't asked him to dual with him but Shiro didn't care anyway.<p>

He looked up into the sky like always searching for his other part when he suddenly felt something. A feeling that he hadn't have before suddenly just appeared. Shiro jumped up and ran. He didn't know where he ran or if he damaged walls running through them but he ran. Renji had seen him run, still looking toward the sky a glimmer in his dead eyes. Renji started to hope. He sent out a butterfly informing everyone that Shiro had started to move on his own and seemed to be chasing something that was up in the sky. It didn't take long that everyone that even half knew Ichigo had started to run into the same direction, looking into the sky, hoping to find something.

Shrio stopped far away from Seireitei and lifted up his arms as if trying to reach something. He seemed to be desperate and soon an orange shining flame started to appear. It was a small orange flame that flickered every now and then. He took his arms down again carefully not to let it fall and stared at it. It was warm and somehow beautiful to look at. He hoped that maybe it could give him back what had died away. Thousands of people around them stared at the orange flame, hoping that something would happen. Shiro lifted his arms again and moved the flame toward his mouth as if drinking it. He took it into his mouth and swallowed it. His whole body started to glow and the colors he had started to change.

His white hair became a shocking orange, his, his white skin became tanner, his blue tongue became pink, his white clothes became black and Zangetsu reversed colors. Shiro opened his eyes revealing a beautiful warm color of brown. He looked down at himself and smiled a bit. Then a scowl suddenly appeared on his face and he said:

"I am back!" Everyone only looked at him with shock before they smiled. Before them wasn't Shiro, it was Ichigo that stood there with a small smile and his usual scowl on his face. He was really back. Many started to cry and others were smiling. Even Byakuya who tried to never show emotions had a small smile without even noticing it. It was celebrated and everyone was invited. The night had been long and Ichigo excused himself, saying he was still tired.

"How is he Zangetsu, still asleep?" Zangetsu nodded and smiled at Ichigo.

"**He will probably sleep for a long time. He needs to learn to learn how he will take care of all the emotions again. He didn't feel anything till you were back so he needs to learn it again."**

"Why do you think did he let me in control of the body again?" Ichigo asked and Zangetsu shock his head. Ichigo understood and left. Zangetsu himself didn't know. When Ichigo was outside again Zangetsu stopped the link so Ichigo couldn't hear him and said: **"Because he missed you and he doesn't mind to be the horse for a bit longer."** Zangetsu had learned a lot about Shiro when he had been inside of him. Shiro only wanted to be accepted. Zangetsu snickered when he thought about what Shiro would say if Ichigo would ask him this question. Probably something like: 'It wouldn't be fun if I won without a good fight. I also couldn't feel happy about the victory so it wouldn't have brought me anything.' Zangetsu was curious about what would happen next in this bizarre relationship.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

I just started to write something and this happened.


End file.
